


The Cliche of New Year's Eve

by thetruemelia



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruemelia/pseuds/thetruemelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Simon is in love with a straight Baz. Simon stays with Baz for New Year's. All the cliched fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliche of New Year's Eve

I hurried up the stairs to my room, excited to settle in for another year at Watford. 

I threw my suitcase on the ground and sat on my bed to text Penny and tell her that I’d meet her later. As I began to unpack the empty bed across the room caught my attention. My old roommate moved to Australia halfway through last year and I had gotten used to having the room to myself, but I assumed I would get a new roommate this year. 

Right on cue the door opened and a skinny black haired boy strolled in, his suitcase floating behind him. “Hi I’m Baz” he said flashing me a lazy grin. I was gone. He was already perfect. With those three words I was enraptured. His pale eyes stared at me and for a few moments all I could do was stare back. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly and I mentally shook myself.   
“Simon” I said hurriedly. “You must be my new roommate”.   
“Yeah they forgot to assign me a room so they stuck me in here. No offense.” He grinned. “I was just hoping to get a single room this year. But it’s cool. Just one thing.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m a vampire. It’s no big deal just be careful not to wake me up, I tend to react badly and if you get a cut don’t wave it near me yeah?”   
“Ok cool I went camping with a vampire once so I know the drill”.  
He shoved his suitcase under his bed and said “so Simon what do you do for fun?” just as I was about to answer, Penny burst in. 

“Hel-lo beautiful I’m Baz.” he said smiling elegantly. Penny, suddenly flustered, didn’t answer.   
“This is Penny” I said before she pulled me out of the room.  
“I’ll see you later” I called back to Baz who lazily waved goodbye.   
“Oh my God he’s soo cute I’m so jealous you’re living with him”.   
“He is quite gorgeous” I admitted, remembering his startling eyes. “I think he’s straight though. I’m not getting anything off him and the way he stared at your boobs-“ Penny cut him off his an elbow into his side.   
“Ow” I said laughing. “Come on let’s go for a walk before dinner”. 

Even though I knew that Baz was straight, I couldn’t help falling for him a little more every day. He was sharp and sarcastic and sometimes rude but he was also hilarious and sweet and oh so handsome. He hooked up with a few girls at the start of the year but quickly got bored. We spent a great deal of time together as neither of us had girlfriends, albeit for very different reasons. 

I couldn’t help noticing every little thing he did. The mess of his hair in the morning, the little noises he made in his sleep, the way he always put his socks on before his trousers in the morning. I tried to avoid getting changed with him the mornings and evenings because I couldn’t help staring at his slim pale back, at his ribs visible when he stretched his arms up to take his top off.

One morning we were walking to breakfast together when we started talking about past relationships. He told me about a few relationships none of which lasted longer than six months before asking me the same question. “I dated Agatha, you know her, for a while last year but we broke up because-“ I caught myself and stopped talking.   
“Why did ye break up?” he asked.   
“’Cause” I cleared my throat, embarrassed. “I’m gay” I said quickly. “And I came out so we broke up but we’re still good friends. She and Penny were the first ones I told” I said rapidly.   
Baz nodded. “It’s nice that ye stayed friends.”   
“Wait so you’re cool with it?” I stopped walking. “Me being gay I mean. You don’t want to move out or anything because it’s ok if you do” I said quickly.   
“Dude calm down. I already knew and it’s all good.”  
“Wait. You knew? How??” I said incredulously. “Well after you stared at Mr White’s ass for a full twenty minutes in history class I kind of assumed.” I blushed fiercely and didn’t say anything.   
“Simon” he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “It’s all good, we’re cool.”   
“Ok” I said uncertainly.  
“Come on let’s go get breakfast I there are scones” he said grinning. 

Despite my fears, nothing changed in our relationship. We still hung out all the time and while the gay thing was mentioned a few times, it was never a big deal.   
It wasn’t until we were saying goodbye for the Christmas break that something happened. He pulled me in for a manly back-slapping hug, but as I began to draw away he tightened his arms around me. His body was warm and solid against mine and I needed to step away soon before this got embarrassing for both of us. “Simon” he said softly and something about his voice made him stop pulling away and hug him back. “Simon. I… I…”  
Yeah” I breathed.   
Suddenly he pulled away and cleared his throat. “Nothing just… uh have a good Christmas”.  
“You too” I said, confused.   
“You’re still coming to mine for New Year’s yeah?” he asked.   
“Of course” I said.   
“Great, great uh can’t wait. See you then”  
I waved and walked out of our room, my bag charmed by Baz to float behind me. 

I spent most of the break wishing New Year’s to come quickly but when I woke up on the 31th, the day I was traveling to Baz’s I was a bundle of nerves. He was going to say something important right before I left. What was it? Was it bad? Did he pull away because he thought it was getting too gay for him? I was terrified that he didn’t want to be friends anymore. Maybe that would be better. It could help me move on. I’d been in love with him for far too long. 

Somewhere around noon I arrived at Baz’s aunt’s house where he was spending New Year’s. The house was nice but not too grand. I rang the doorbell, getting more and more anxious. Baz pulled open the door and grinned at me. I melted a little inside. Crowley, I had missed him. We hugged quickly and slightly awkwardly before heading inside, chatting about our Christmases, plans for tomorrow and a project due when we got back to school. 

His aunt had gone out for some last minute shopping so we had the house to ourselves. We grabbed crisps and Coke from the kitchen and headed up to Baz’s room to watch shitty movies and play video games for the afternoon. Everything was normal until we were getting changed for bed. He left to get changed in the bathroom. He never did that. Oh God he must think I have a crush on him I thought in a panic. I threw my pyjamas on and got into the travel bed Baz had set up for me in his room. I pretended to be asleep when Baz came in five minutes later, not wanting to have to talk to him. I think he knew I was pretending because he made no effort to be quiet as he got into bed but neither of us said anything and eventually I did fall asleep. 

Somewhere around two am I woke up needing to go to the bathroom. As I made my way to the door I realized I had no idea where the bathroom was. Shit I thought. I really needed to pee. I turned back to a sleeping Baz realizing I’d have to ask him if I didn’t want to risk walking into his aunt’s room or something. I made my way to the edge of his king-sized bed. He was sleeping right in the middle. Of course he was. There was no way I could wake him up gently without getting on the bed.  
I climbed up as quietly as I could and knelt next to his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, his sharp features softened by whatever dream he was having and his hair all messed up against the pillow.  
I gently leaned over him and tapped his cold shoulder. “Baz” I whispered “wake up.” Suddenly Baz’s eyes flashed open and I found myself on my back with Baz straddling me pinning my arms above my head.   
“Never wake a sleeping vampire” he hissed, his fangs slightly showing. Shit shit shit I had forgotten because of how peaceful he looked while he slept. I know I should have been scared with his fangs inches from my face and I could feel the superhuman strength in his arms but to be honest I was kind of turned on.   
“Sorry sorry” I said cringing. “I just needed to find the bathroom.” I expected him to let me go but instead he leaned closer until his mouth was brushing off my ear. “You woke me up to find the bathroom? The bathroom I showed you when you first arrived?”   
“Shit I forgot I’m sorry Baz”  
“Don’t be sorry” he said staring into my eyes “Just be more careful. I could have killed you Simon.”   
“I know, I know I won’t do it again” Baz stared silently into my eyes, his face centimeters from mine. I suddenly realized how thin our pyjama pants were. Very thin. I started to blush and Baz rolled off me sighing “just go pee Simon and let me sleep.” 

Shit he had to know I fancied him Crowley this was bad. I spent a little longer than usual in the bathroom and by the time I came back Baz was asleep. I climbed back into bed, dreading tomorrow. 

The next morning Baz was gone when I woke up. I threw on a tracksuit and hoodie and headed down to find breakfast, I was starving. I entered the kitchen to see Fiona standing in front of the coffee machine. She nodded hello to me and said “Happy New Year’s Day. Baz has gone out to hunt. He left scones and coffee out for you though” she said, pointing towards the table.  
“Thank you” I said my stomach growling. I wolfed down the scones as Fiona watched, sipping her latte slowly. When I had finished she smiled slightly at me and said “so you and Baz. Ye seem close.”  
I blushed, even though she couldn’t know anything and said “yeah I guess so. We’re friends.”  
“That’s good” she said “Baz needs a… friend like you in his life”   
“Thanks” I said, blushing, gathering my plate and cup and shoving them in the dishwasher. “I’m going to, em, have a shower” I said and ran up the stairs. I heard Fiona laughing behind me. 

When I got out of the shower I wrapped one of the many fluffy towels on the radiator around my waist and headed back to our room. Baz was laying on the bed, looking energized and slightly pink from the fresh blood. “Hey” he said confidently, smiling at me. It was like last night hadn’t happened. I cleared my throat and said “Morning. Thanks for the scones”   
“You’re welcome” he grinned and I turned away to grab clothes out of my bag. As I did I glanced in the mirror and I saw Baz dragging his eyes up and down my back as I pulled my shoes out. What?  
I quickly asked "So do we have plans for today?”   
“Yes actually I was planning on beating your ass at Halo again.”   
“Oh no way” I said “I’m going to destroy you this time. Just wait for me to put my shirt on and I’ll show you how good I am.”   
“I’m used to seeing shirts coming off before people show me how good they are” Baz teased. I blushed and sat on the bed next to him and watched as the game loaded. 

We spent the day playing video games, watching TV eating and talking about nothing important. It was almost normal and I found myself relaxing in his company again. That evening we helped Fiona set up for her New Year’s party. It was only a few of her friends so it wasn’t hard to get ready, just lots of snacks and drinks laid out in the living room to watch the ball drop. Baz and I made sure to sneak plenty of the food up to our room as well as we were planning to watch the show in Baz’s room instead. 

Fiona shooed us upstairs at quarter to nine as her guests began to arrive. We spread the food out on the bedspread, sat down on the bed and put on the TV. I was kind of tired so I dozed on and off as it drew closer to midnight.   
At about five to twelve Baz laid his head on his pillow to face me. “Hey” he said quietly “sorry about last night” grinning sheepishly.   
“That’s ok I should have remembered not to wake you. Sorry I frightened you”   
“I didn’t mind that much to be honest” he whispered.   
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah the end position was quite fun” I blushed and turned my face back towards the TV.   
“It’s nearly midnight” I said, trying to change the subject. “Oh here’s the countdown”. And then things happened quickly. 

10 seconds to midnight- Baz sat up and pulled me with him to watch properly.

9 seconds to midnight- Baz linked his fingers with mine. 

8 seconds to midnight- I tried to remember to breathe as Baz’s thumb stroked circles on my hand. 

7 seconds to midnight- I couldn’t breathe as Baz turned to face me

6 seconds to midnight- Baz brought his face close to mine. 

5 seconds to midnight- I could feel Baz’s breathe on my lips and see every detail of his beautiful eyes.

4 seconds to midnight- Baz began to count down with the TV. 

“3” he breathed smiling gently. 

“2” he moved closer again and lifted my chin with his long fingers. 

“1” his lips met mine and it was so much better than I ever dreamed. He tasted like chocolate and his lips were still warm from his hunt this morning. He threaded his hands through my hair and I moaned quietly. My breath caught as he suddenly pulled me under him. He straddled me again and grinned down at me. “I wanted to do this so bad last night” he said as he started kissing down my neck. Everything was perfect in that moment, pressed down by a dark haired skinny vampire who I loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
